The Ideation (Creepypasta)
Summary During a dark night, a tablet fell from the sky, causing a great impact on the place where it fell. The people around him began to approach the place of the impact of the tablet, and with it, a large number of scientific groups began investigations, because they knew that the tablet was more than just space junk. Time passed, and after several investigations and analysis, the tablet message, a story related in the stone, was deciphered. There was a creature that lived in a nebula in the confines of the cosmos. A being without a definite form that does not live in the physical world as we perceive it. It was an abstraction, a concept of himself that, like all ideas, needed to spread his concept to survive. And so, the trap was revealed, the trick in which humans fell. The Ideation, the being behind all these events, was within all minds and began to become one with the thoughts of its victims. It was too late, this creature would do anything to survive, even if this implies total corruption over humanity. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: '''Known as The Ideation '''Verse: I is for Ideation Gender: 'Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Abstract Creature, Concept of Itself, Cosmic Being '''Power and Abilities: 'Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1) & Conceptual Embodiment (Type 4, The Ideation doesn't inhabits the physical world as we know, but rather he is a formless being existing purely as an abstraction and concept of itself), Immortality (Type 1, 6, 8 & possibly 9), likely Nigh-Omnipresence, Corruption (Type 3), Memory & Mind Manipulation (Affects and spreads its idea through the mind, hiding in the deepest corners of it. The more it spreads, its memories merge with those of the affected, making him forget what he was doing or what memories were his, and what memories are of the creature) 'Attack Potency: Unknown '(The race where the creature comes from lived in a nebula. However, apart from that there is not much information about it), can ignore conventional durability with its abilities. '''Speed: Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ '(Traveled from a distant nebula to the Earth in an unknown period of time), otherwise '''Nigh-Omnipresent '''by spreading enough its idea. 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, being an abstract being that constantly spreads its idea makes it difficult to erase. Stamina: 'Likely Limitless. 'Range: '''Unknown. '''Standard Equipment: * Tablet: An object that apparently uses to spread its concept through the cosmos. When the inhabitants of a planet understand the encrypted data that it possesses, their idea spreads, and corrupts the minds of all those who know about it, doing over time that they cannot think for themselves to finally make them part of It concept. Intelligence: 'Possibly Genius. Apparently was able to create the encrypted data and story of the Tablet, which were too complex to understand for the humans, including scientists and investigators. '''Weaknesses: '''Needs to spread its idea to survive, none notable beyond this. '''Note: 'Link to the Creepypasta. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Unknown Tier Category:Creepypasta Category:Internet Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Nigh-Omnipresence Category:Corruption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals